


LoKtober Day 24 - Circle

by hedjeroo



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Drabble, Gen, LoKtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedjeroo/pseuds/hedjeroo
Summary: The coin lands, and the serpent consumes its own tail.A glimpse into one of many failed timelines.
Kudos: 7





	LoKtober Day 24 - Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble (100 words exactly!) written for an art and writing challenge being hosted primarily on Twitter and Tumblr for October, called LoKtober! The challenge was created by myself and skelesass, and other works created for the challenge, as well as the prompt list, can be found on our respective pages on those sites.

Raziel watched his former self collapse on the floor. The Reaver came out clean: it drank heartily of Kain, Moebius, an entire score of Sarafan dogs, including his former brethren.

Finally, they both were satisfied.

Yet, there was a gnawing emptiness at the wraith’s heart, and that chilling feeling soon crawled down his arm, and left him even emptier, as it coiled around the Reaver.

Horror struck as swiftly as the blade: it buried itself within his heart, drank of his soul.

“Give in,” it commanded – in _his_ voice _._ “This is your fate. _Our_ fate.”

. . . And so he gave in.


End file.
